


Mistletoe Madness

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Jack promised to help Daniel to decorate the Christmas tree





	Mistletoe Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistelzweig Magie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035294) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Beta: Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta Shazzz!!

Jack was on his way to Daniel’s apartment, loudly complaining about all the traffic on the roads, even if nobody could hear him. Had the silly Christmas buying frenzy already started? What were all those dumb people doing outside instead of spending the afternoon in their nice, heated homes? Oh no, the guy in the blue Nissan, had he found his driver’s licence in his Christmas stocking? At the last second Jack refrained from flipping him a one-finger salute. But it felt so great to vent after a very strenuous week in the Mountain. 

Apparently, he had promised three days ago to help Daniel decorate his Christmas tree. Jack didn’t remember the offer but at the time he had been very busy solving the crossword puzzle in the _Colorado Daily_ , because the deadline to win a set of golf clubs was midnight. Jack suspected Daniel had shamelessly taken advantage of his obsession with the crossword to extricate this promise out of him. 

The only good thing was that Jack had nothing better to do. This second weekend in December was rainy and cold, and only a dog would have been able to make him leave his house. Or Daniel. Really very astounding. 

When he finally arrived at ‘chez Daniel’ the archaeologist, and a nice Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. were already waiting for him. 

Daniel greeted him with a broad smile. “Hi, Jack, I’m so glad that you convinced me that you’d like to help me decorate the tree.” 

Confronted with so much happiness on Daniel’s face, Jack didn’t have the heart to tell him that he remembered the discussion a bit differently. 

“Yep, there’s nothing better to get into the spirit of the Holy Season than putting fake stars and kitschy baubles onto a dead plant.” Jack grabbed the box with the fairy lights that Daniel was handing him. 

His eyes met Daniel’s, and when he saw growing insecurity in them, he added, “Just kidding. I know that Carter and Janet want to have their perfect tree when they arrive tomorrow for “Team & Family Night”. And Cassie – I’d never let her have an Advent party without a nice tree.” He nodded – he hoped reassuringly – in Daniel’s direction.

This year it was Daniel’s turn to host the annual get-together with the team plus Janet, Cassie, Hammond, and their closest friends from the SGC. They had decided that the host was responsible for the tree and Christmas decorations, and the guests would bring the booze and the food. So how had he ended up doing both this year? Jack suppressed a sigh and started wrapping the string of lights around the upper branches of the tree, working his way down. 

Daniel helped him. He climbed on a step ladder and put the golden star on the top of the tree. He had rolled up the sleeves of his blue sweater, and when he stretched to fix the tree topper in place, the sweater pulled up, revealing a small strip of naked skin.

Jack pointedly looked elsewhere because he didn’t need any more distractions. His thoughts were already wandering into the absolutely wrong direction with Daniel so close and looking so very sexy, and so… ‘un-official’, so absolutely ‘doable’. It was much easier for Jack to keep his distance when they were in the SGC or on an official mission. Daniel, in his home, in civvies, was an incredible temptation. Therefore, he concentrated all his energy on decorating the tree. 

Within forty minutes, all the lights, baubles, tinsel and garlands were evenly spread over the tree and Jack had not once inadvertently commented on how hot Daniel looked. Or that Jack was feeling hotter and more breathless by the minute. 

Instead he sat down on Daniel’s sofa and gave the tree an appraising look. “The gang will like it,” he assured Daniel. 

“And you? Do you like what you see?” Daniel asked him, standing much too close and putting his warm hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack cleared his throat. “Of course, I do.” 

“You’re a connoisseur of fine things?” Daniel’s voice was velvety and dark, and Jack felt a stirring in a place where he needed no stirring right now, with Daniel staring from above directly at his crotch. 

He didn’t know what kind of game Daniel was playing – if it was a game – but sure as hell the little shit would not make him squirm like a teenager with his innuendos. Jack decided to play the dumb card. “I don’t know what type of ‘connoisseur’ I am, but fine things, especially if you can eat them, are always good.” A second too late he realized that his answer was very ambiguous if they weren’t talking about the Christmas tree anymore. 

Daniel laughed with delight and finally let go of his shoulder. Instead he pulled the step ladder near the sofa, grabbed a branch of mistletoe from the coffee table and climbed up three steps. Reaching up, again the sweater rode up a few inches, but this time the jeans that had been sitting precariously low on Daniel’s hips all afternoon, started sliding slowly down. Jack hastily grabbed a book from the table and pretended to read. 

But Daniel wanted his input on the right place for the mistletoe. “Do you think a bit more to the left? Or to the right?” he asked. 

Jack was forced to look up. “Perfect place”, he answered. 

At the same time Daniel pulled in his stomach, wiggled a bit with his hips and the jeans slid down a little further, revealing a peek of white with green and red holly. “Oops.”

Jack’s first thought was, what cool underwear for Yuletide, and he’d totally get some. His second thought was a bit more pensive. Why would Daniel want him notice the christmassy underwear? And the longer he stared at the cute, colourful holly, the more prominent the bulge in Daniel’s shorts became. Mmmh. Why was Daniel so excited by just hanging some mistletoe? Was it the prospect of using it tomorrow for kissing someone … or was this for him? 

“Daniel?” 

“Jack?” 

“Ah, are you aware that you are currently performing some sort of half-striptease?” Jack asked and couldn’t prevent that his voice sounded rather hoarse. “That’s very un-christmassy. Although the view of your … uhm … is very christmassy. And I better shut up now because I’m only babbling nonsense,” he remarked, showing unusual sensitive insight. But, dammit, who was supposed to make logical observations when Daniel was so close? When he smelled like soap and sex? When already the tip of his penis was pressing over the waistband? 

Daniel laughed once more and climbed down the three steps. He had to pay attention not to stumble because his pants which were nearly reaching his knees hindered him. But that served him right! 

“Do you want to try it out and see if the mistletoe works?” Daniel asked as matter-of-factly as if he had just repaired the faucet in the kitchen and wanted to be sure it worked now. 

Jack closed his eyes for a second. Usually, it was he who determined the rules of the game. Everyone knew that, even the snake-heads. Why was it always different with Daniel? Why was Daniel able to challenge him again and again? And even worse – why did he let himself fall for it? Why didn’t he try something Daniel wasn’t expecting? 

The light bulb finally turned on when he realized that Daniel had orchestrated the whole afternoon. Daniel had plotted to make him help. Daniel had decorated the top of the tree so that his sweater rode up. Probably, he had even rehearsed that move in front of a mirror to find out how he could show as much naked skin as possible. Daniel was wearing underwear you *had* to look at. And Daniel had attached the mistletoe so that they were directly under it. The next thing he obviously expected was a kiss. And what if he did something unexpected for a change? 

No sooner thought than done. Instead of getting up and pressing his mouth on Daniel’s, he pulled Daniel in, grabbing him at his waist. Jack bent forward and rubbed his cheek against the outline of Daniel’s erection. He glided up and down and heard Daniel taking a deep, breath. He looked up to see the reaction on Daniel’s face. 

Yep, he had caught him! Daniel was surprised by what Jack had done. His mouth was open, and looking down at Jack, he let his chin sink against his chest and whispered, “Oh, damn, Jack.” He braced himself with his hands on Jack’s shoulders, and Jack was absolutely sure that this time it wasn’t meant as a challenge, but Daniel needed the support because his knees had gone weak. 

“Please, don’t stop,” Daniel said with a voice that made Jack think of melted butter, or honey, or something warm and soft. 

“Here? Or do you have some reindeer sheets I should take a look at?” Jack had wanted to sound it a bit more flippant, but only the idea that he could end up in Daniel’s bed in a few minutes, made his voice husky. And hell, it didn’t matter who wrote the script for this afternoon. It was enough that they both were on the same page. 

Fortunately, Daniel seemed to think the same because he said impatiently, “It doesn’t matter for me. But do something, anything. I’m so excited that I’m on the edge. You can’t even imagine.” 

Now it was Jack’s turn to laugh. He was happy to hear that Daniel’s games had had the same effect on him. He got up from the sofa, wrapped his arms around Daniel and whispered directly into Daniel’s ear, “Bed”.

“Yes. Oh, god, yes.” Daniel’s hands glided under his sweater and caressed Jack’s stomach. 

Jack didn’t let go of Daniel for another few minutes but made good use of the mistletoe. Jack kissed, and kissed, and kissed Daniel – until Daniel dragged him laughingly in the direction of the bedroom. 

 

\---------THE END--------

 

©Antares, December 2017


End file.
